Star's First Challenge
by Author37
Summary: Darth Vader has sent his third apprentice on her first real mission. Darth Star was thought up and created by DarkLord'sApprentice3272014


"Your training is nearly complete. It is time for your first mission," said Darth Vader. he turned his black helmet towards his apprentice, Darth Star. His forced breathing reminded her of how dangerous her master was, despite his robotic arms and legs.

"What is your bidding, my master," said Darth Star. Her excitement was well hidden, only picked up through the Force, though she tried to conceal her emotions. A surge of, strangely, sadness from Vader was felt. It was as if he regretted what he was doing. This was crushed by disgust for emotion.

"Your mission is to hunt down and kill Tyber Zann, a Crime Lord. His operations are disrupting essential Imperial business. Eliminate him, and whatever leadership is with him." said Vader, voice harsh.

"Yes, master. How will I travel?" asked Star. She hoped to fly her new ship, the Thief's Dagger. She had yet to see a ship as advanced as that. She looked up expectently at her master.

"You will travel as a normal citizen of the Empire, to Tatooine, and establish yourself as a skilled bounty hunter. From there, you will travel to Ryloth, find Zann, and kill him, as well as all witnesses. Succeed, and you will be worthy of the ship I have set out for you. Fail, and you will suffer," said Vader, emphasizing the word suffer. He handed her a fake ID and Bounty hunter clothing. Star smiled as she left the room. She would soon be worthy of the ship in the hanger, a worthy goal to reach at this point in her training.

Among her new clothing was a vibroblade, an energy shield, a blaster pistol, and a visor that provided tactical information. The clothes were a dusty brown, worn by those who lived on desert planets. She put on her clothing, fitting the energy shield on her left arm, the vibroblade on her left hip, a blaster on her right. She pulled on a wide-brimmed hat, covering her horns and shadowing her face as to hide her black lips. She spred on the makeup that covered her red tattoos. She smiled, seeing a girl from a desert planet who knew how to fight, instead of a member of the Sith. Little could be done about her scar, so she just sighed and left.

Traveling to Kuat's surface, she found a transport heading to Tatooine. As she stepped aboard, she felt a disturbance in the Force. A being just as powerful was with her on that vessel. The source of power emenated from a teen about 17 with a bored look. his hair was short and he had a robotic right arm. At his hips were blasters with rather large barrels, at least in width. Standing next to him was an imperial officer in civilian clothing. She knew he was an officer because she had met him recently. And killed him.

Star considered several ways to approach the two, but each had a flaw. Eventually, she decided to leave them alone. Part of the reason was the need for concealment. Part of it was his eyes, as if he had fought people and knew that few were his match. She backed away and entered her cabin, meditating to pass the time. Reaching out with the Force, she sensed each of the people of the small floating world in space. The captain was with the First Officer, discussing how to deal with a gambling dept with Jabba when they got to their destination. A brother and sister were playng cards in the cabin across from her. And The pair she observed when she first got on were discussing... Her. She was afraid.

It was a sensation she had learned well training with Vader. She learned it on Korriban, when entering the tombs of dead Sith. It was one she had learned to manipulate in the people around her. It was something she had learned ot use on those around her. It was what she had mastered the manipulation of it. It was one she didn't like to feel, though. It was something she hated to have used against her.

"She is a jedi. She has to be," said the Imperial officer. His voice was insistent.

"Then why is she on Kuat? Its the only place that Vader visits regularly. Besides, Proxy, she was of the Dark Side. She may be one of his spies," cautioned the other. He was coursing with dark side energy. Objects floated around the room, crumpling as they neared the dark jedi, as she came to call him. He realized the oversized blaster barrels were actually lightabers.

"Then we should research her."

"Agreed." Star was relieved. She knew they would find nothing on her, due to the fact that no record existed. She turned her thoughts to other things. A criminal held in the cargo bay was talking to the guard. "So, you think you will hold me on Tatooine? Jabba has a bounty on my head, and that is reason enough for Tyber Zann to take me from him. You really think you are going to live through this without my help? I can, but you're gonna need to help me." said the criminal. Tyber Zann. Her target. This was going to be an interesting interrogation. The criminal wouldn't enjoy it.

"Keep talkin' scum. I ain't going to help you." said the stormtrooper. He laughed and went back to napping in his chair. She reminded herself to kill the lazy soldier. Sleeping on the job would not be allowed. It was discipline like this that was giving the Rebels the upper hand.

Tired from her mental search of the ship, Star fell asleep, ready to wake at a moments notice.


End file.
